Yu-Yan: The Daugther of Shan-Yu
by Adifosett
Summary: Yu-Yan as lived on the Isle of the Lost all her live. She's seen the poverty that is spread widely throughout the island, the anger of the people on the island, and the sadness of those that want to be happy for who they are. She wants change. Can a proclamation from a soon to be King help her? "I've always believed that evil isn't born, it's made."
1. Chapter 1: The Isle of The Lost

_Once upon a time, long, long ago... well, more like 20 years ago... Belle married her Beast in front of 6,000 of their closest personal friends. Big cake._

 _ **Yeah, so instead of a honeymoon.**_

 _Hey, I'm telling this story._

 _ **That's nice, but it's not just your story.**_

 _Uggh. Fine._

 _ **Good as I was saying, The Beast united all of the kingdoms and got himself elected king of the United States of Auradon.**_

 _He rounded up all the villains and sidekicks... basically all the really interesting people... and he booted them off to the Isle of the lost with a magical barrier to keep them there. This is my hood. No magic. No wifi. No way out. Or so we I thought._

 _ **Hang on, you're about to meet us. But first, this happened.**_

 **Auradon, Beast Castle**

"Sleeve. Head. Ah-Ah!" A tailor says as he tailored the suit of the soon to be new King of Auradon.

The Beast and Belle walk in. "How is it possible that you're gonna be crowned king next month? You're just a baby!"

"He's turning 16, dear." Belle reminds him.

"Hey, pops." Ben greets his father.

"16?" Adam asks eyes widen in faux shock. "That's far too young to be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42."

Belle scoffs. "Uh, you decided to marry me at 28."

"Ah, it was either you or a teapot." Adam jokes causing Ben to laugh. "Kidding." Belle rolls her eyes at her husband.

"Mom, Dad..." Ben starts as he steps of the stool.

"Ah! Nn-nnh!" the tailor moans as he stops his movements.

"I've chosen my first official proclamation," Ben announces and the king and Belle share a glance filled with pride. "I've decided that the children on the Isle of the lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon." Belle drops the coat she was holding in shock while the king stared frozenly at his son. "Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned."

King Adam points at the window where there was a perfect view of the Isle. "The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?"

Ben smiles. "We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most," Ben explains to his parents. "I've already chosen them."

"Have you?" the king asks bitterly wiping the smile off of Ben's face.

Belle places a calm hand on her husband. "I gave you a second chance." she turns to her son. "Who are their parents?"

Ben squared his shoulder and held his chin up. "Cruella De Vil... Jafar... Evil Queen... and Maleficent..." Ben was cut off by the tailor letting out a fearful gasp.

"Maleficent!" King Adam bellows in shock. "She is the worst villain in the land!"

"Dad I haven't finished. I have one more." Ben told his parents anxiously. If the reacted this way to Maleficent, his last one might just send them to cardiac arrest.

"And who is that," Belle asks him nervously.

Ben takes a deep breath. "Shan Yu."

Belle gasps as he fearfully holds on to the king. "Forget Maleficent, you can't bring the child of the warmonger here!" Adam yells.

"Dad, just hear me out here!" Ben pleads.

"I won't hear of it." King Adam snaps. "They are guilty of unspeakable crimes."

"Dad, their children are innocent," Ben tells his father, "Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad?"

Belle gives her husband a pointed look, causing King Adam to sigh. " suppose their children are innocent." Ben grins at his father.

"Well done." Belle praises as she fixed the collar of Ben's suit. Belle turns back to her husband. "Shall we?" Belle walks towards the awaiting king who took her arm in his as the two of them walked out of Ben's room.

As his parents left Ben stared out the window facing the Isle as he smiled at his accomplishment.

 **Isle of the Lost**

A young girls with dark purple hair and a pale complexion was spray painting the back of a store with the image of her mother and the words Long Live Evil.

The girl turns around. "They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad, they say I'm evil and that makes me glad."

A young muscular boy with long brown hair covered by a beanie ran across a roof. "A dirty no good down to the bone. Your worst nightmare can't take me home." He descends down a ladder before opening a side door.

Another young girl with dark brown hair and fair skin walked on top of a table as people were eating. "So I got some mischief in my blood, can you blame me? I never got no love."

An even younger boy with white hair climbs out of a window. "They think I'm callous, a low-life hood I feel so useless. Misunderstood."

Both girls strutted down an alleyway. "Mirror mirror on the wall who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world. My wicked world."

The four children held on to the wired fence. "I'm rotten to the core core, rotten to the core, I'm rotten to the core core. Who could ask for more. I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the core!" the four kids enter a laundry area pushing people, banging on buckets, and throwing things around.

The purple hair girls walk into the marketplace and sprays an M on a shower curtain before pulling the curtain to reveal a guy wearing a towel bathing in the tub. "Call me a schemer, call me a freak. How can you say that? I'm just unique."

"What me a traitor?" the muscular boy jumps down of a pole, taking a teapot from two children as he pretends to pour them a drink. "Ain't got your back? Are we not friends? What's up with that?" He flips over the table and steals the teapot.

The bluenette walks through the cloth tent and grabs a scarf from a tailor boy and spins him around as she runs off giggling. "So I'm a misfit, so I'm a flirt. Did I break your heart? I made ya hurt?"

"The past is past, forgive forget. The truth is...You Ain't seen nothing yet!" the white-haired boy jumps on the table and kicks things around, before tossing a bucket on the lady's head. He got a cart filled with hay as the lady yelled at him, he threw hay at her.

Both girls were watching the boys as the fooled around. "Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of them all. Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world."

The six kids walked into the street and started dancing as people joined them. "I'm rotten to the core core, rotten to the core, I'm rotten to the core core. Who could ask for more. I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the core!"

The villagers laughed as the purple haired girl steals a lollipop from a baby and hold it up in the hair like a prize. Suddenly everybody stopped laughing and ran away screaming except for the four kids. Only one person can cause such terror and that was Maleficent.

"Hi Mom," the purple haired girl tells her.

"Stealing candy, Mal?" Maleficent questions. "I'm so disappointed."

"It was from a baby," Mal tells her.

Maleficent grins. "That's my nasty little girl." Mal gives Maleficent the lollipop and she spits it and puts it under her underarm. "Give it back to the dreadful creature."

"Mom..." Mal complains.

"It's the deeds, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil. When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms." Maleficent tells her daughter as Mal mouthed the last part. "You. Walk with me. See, I'm just, just trying to teach you the thing that really counts... how to be me."

"I know that. And I'll do better." Mal tells her mother.

"Oh! There's news! I buried the lede. You four have been chosen to go to a different school…In Auradon." Maleficent says causing the other three teens try to run away, but Maleficent's minions stop them.

"What?!" Mal asks in shock. "I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!"

"And perfect princes." the bluenette says in glee causing Mal to raise an eyebrow at her. "Ugh."

"Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless It's leather. You feel me?" the muscular boy says as he turns to high-five the other boy.

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave." the other boy says as the muscular one sneaked up behind him.

"Woof!" the muscular boy scaring the white-haired teen, causing the white hair teen to hit him.

"Yeah, mom, we're not going," Mal says.

Maleficent sighs. "Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination. KNUCKLEHEADS!" the knuckleheads followed her. "Mal..." the rest of the teens followed her. "Now if only the last one was as well behaved as this four," Maleficent grumbled to herself

 _ **Now you've seen where Mal and the others come from, it's it's time to see where I reside. Little secret the isle is split into two. On one side you have Maleficent and her followers/ does that her scared of her. The other side is ruled by the strong and might Shan Yu.**_

 _That's not bias at all._

 _ **It is and I don't care. Anyway, on this side of the Isle, you don't see people running through the alleys and disturbing the peace. You see children playing on the roads and as much laughter as possible. Don't get me wrong the villains on this side haven't had a change of heart or anything, they just love their children. It's also a place for those that have committed petty crimes but the mighty King Beast is afraid they will turn into true villains and had them sent to the isle along with the rest of the villains. Oh, this is my home.**_

Tweedle Dee and tweedle dum, also known as Maleficent's minions made there way to a two-story building with a sign on the lower half that said "训练场和训练场"

The door rang as the opened the door to building only to be greeted by an ethereal woman with waist length Urbain hair that was curled into ringlet at the bottom. Sharp azure eyes and a warm face.

"We are here to see Shan Yu by order of Maleficent." Tweedle Dee says.

"He his in the training section." the woman says. "I'll lead you to him."

As they moved closer to the training ground the sound of metal clashing could be heard. Once the tanning ground was in sight you could see a tall muscular man fighting with a young girl with jet black hair that attached her back.

The young girl brought her tessens up just as the sword came down on her. She struggled under the weight.

"Don't flatter!" the man orders as he increased the pressure causing the girl to go to her knees.

The girl grunted as she was pushed farther down by her father. Wanting space she swept her left leg under the man only for him to jump allowing her to backflip a couple feet back.

The man smirked. "Nice strategy." he complimented his daughter.

A similarly smirk appeared on her face. "Thank you."

They two of them were about to engage in battle again when they were interrupted.

"丈夫, you have visitors." the woman called out to them.

"Thank you 妻子," Shan Yu says before turning back to his daughter who had allowed her self to collapse on the floor from exhaustion."We'll take a break," Shan Yu tells his daughter before making his way to the minions. The woman walks over to the teen girl and headed her a towel and water.

The younger girl smiled at her in thanks. "Thank you mother." she quickly puts her hair into a bun, closing her tessens and placing them into her hair before accepting the water and towel.

Shan Yu looks back at his daughter. "Yu Yan go get changed we're heading to the other side of the Isle." Yu Yan and her mothers' eyes widen, it was rare for them to go to the other side of the Isle.

 **Yu Yan's Point of View**

Father and I entered Maleficent's meeting room to see not only Maleficent and her daughter but Jafar, Cruella, and the Evil Queen along with their children, I was especially glad to see Jay, the son of Jafar.

"Took you long enough," Maleficent snarls as we walked in.

I ignored her and made my way to Jay and glomped him. "Hello cousin."

He kisses me on the forehead. "Hello, 公主." Mother and I were the only ones Jay ever let see his gentle side.

I looked back to Dad to see him looking at me amusedly before turning to Maleficent with a stone face. "If you wanted us to arrive faster than you should have had your minions deliver the message faster."

"I've already explained the plan I don't feel like going over it again," Maleficent tells father as leaned back on her throne.

"Than give us a summary," Father deadpans.

Maleficent sits upon her throne. "Basically I want our children to go to Auradon find fairy godmother and you will bring back her magic wand. Easy peasy."

"I'm not going," I told Maleficent fiercely, I was not going to be a pawn on her chessboard.

Maleficent glares at me. "Excuse me," she growls as she steps closer to me.

My father raised his sword while stepping in front of me. "I dare to take another step towards my daughter I will remove your head from your body."

Maleficent face my father are eyes green. "You dare."

"I dare." my father snarls. "Unlike some in this room, I have no fear for an overgrown lizard without any power. Even with all that magic, a sword took you down once, a sword will take you down again."

Maleficent snarls her green eyes darkening, father refused to back down. Maleficent was the first to turn away.

"But don't you want to get revenge on Mulan and her warrior," Jafar asks father.

"Mulan defeated me, and unlike the rest of you, I'm no longer too prideful to admit that. I was cocky and arrogant and made strategic mistakes when it came to her. Do I want another chance at her? Sure. But my daughter will not be listening to anybody's orders expect mine." Father turns to me. "You will be attending Auradon Prep."

My eyes widen. "But father!"

Dad holds his hand to stop me. "We will talk when we return home." he turns to Maleficent. "If we are done here, we will be taking our leave." Father didn't wait for a reply he gestured for me to follow him and the two of us made our way out of the meeting room.

When we returned home it was to the sight of mother with her hands over a tub of dirty water, she was cleansing it with her power.

"Why must I attend Auradon Prep?" I ask father as he removed his armor and placed them on the table. "I'm perfectly fine here there's nothing there in Auradon for me."

"Yu Yan stop arguing with your father and come and help me." Mother called to me. I walked over to her and joined her in cleansing the water.

"Nothing in Auradon uh?" Father says. "What about clean water? What about nothing having to help you mother cleanse bowls of bowls of water? Your mother that shouldn't even be doing the work."

"I'm pregnant 丈夫 not frail." Mother tells him causing me to giggle. "And what is this about our Yu Yan going to Auradon."

"Maleficent got a missive from the future King, he wishes to give the children of the villains a chance starting from with worse villains," Father responds.

Mother nods in understanding. "Smart, if they can accept the children of the worst villains it'll be easier to accept the others."

"That's all well and good but I refuse to steal the fairy godmother's wand," I say, my anger making me lose control and causing the water I was controling to splash back into the bowl.

"Yu Yan, control" Mother reprimands me. "This water isn't just for us, it's for the others that need cleaning water. Are you gonna let your anger take over like that while you're in Auradon."

I sighed. "No Mother."

"Besides," Father says from where he was sitting watching us. "You won't be following Maleficent orders, you will be following mine."

I raise my eyebrow at him. "And that mission his?"

Father glares at me for my cheek causing me to bow my head. "Watch the attitude, your mission is to prove the new King right."

I blink at him. "What?!"

"If you prove him right he might be willing to allow more children to attend Auradon and it may also help in convincing him to repair the Isle." Father explains.

"Not release the villains?" I ask him.

"I deserve my sentence here," Father says. "All the villains do. The children do not, your mother does not. Because she was a siren she was automatically sent here with the rest of her brethren the same can be said for many on our side of the Isle, not necessarily evil but painted with the same brush as those that have done wrong." He stands up and holds my shoulder. "This Yu Yan his your chance to help them." I nodded in understanding. "Good now go and pack."

Following instructions, I made my way to my room and got pack. After I was done packing I made my way to the shop, I stopped when I heard the voice of my parents.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Shan Yu?" I heard Mom ask Dad. "We are sending her to an unknown world."

"She will be fine Marea," I heard father respond. "She his hour 小战士. Small but powerful."

"Yes, our 公主 is strong." Mother says.

"And she's listening to us right now," Father says and I sheepishly walk into the shop. The both of them look at me in amusement.

"I should have known better to try and listen in," I tell them.

Father nods his head. "Yes, you should have."

Mother looks to the clock. "If we don't leave know you will miss the ride."

Father and I nodded, Father took some of my bags while I took the rest as we headed to the entrance to the Isle.

When we arrived at the meeting spot there was a limo waiting for us. Father and I put my stuff in the truck.

"Jay!" Mother out as Jay walked past us. "Take care of your cousin."

Jay nods. "I will Auntie."

Mom smiles at him. "Take care of yourself too."

Jay smiled slightly before putting his arms around me. "We'll be fine, I'll make sure of it."

"Remember your mission," Father tells me and I nod. I bit my lip before quickly darting from under Jay and hugging father he squeezed me back for a few seconds before pushing me back. "You must go now."

"Remember to practice your powers." Mother tells me as she brings me into her own hug.

I nodded and walked back over to the limo, which the others had already entered. I bowed to the driver taking him by surprise before making my way into the limo. I sat next to Jay who passed me some unknown snack. As the limo started to move I looked back to see my Mother and Father watching us leave, for some reason I knew it was gonna be awhile before I saw them again.

 **A/N: So this is the first chapter of my Descendant story with my OC Da-hee ( My main character in my Dance Mom fanfiction Abbey's New Favorite's) playing Yu Yan. Comment and Review. Translation at the bottom.**

 **Translations:**

 **训练场和训练场** \- Smithery and Training Ground

 **丈夫** \- Husband

 **妻子** \- Wife

 **公主** \- Princess

 **小战士** \- Little Warrior


	2. Chapter 2: Auradon Prep

I was starting to regret my decision of not fighting my father harder to stay on the Isle, I was gonna kill the four fools I was in the limo with before we even get there.

Evie brings a makeup brush up to Mal's face. "You're looking a little washed out. Let me help you out."

Mal pushes her away. "Ew, stop. I'm plotting."

"Well, It's not very attractive." Evie tells her causing me to snort.

Mal glares at me. "What are you even doing here?"

I chuckled. "If your Mother doesn't intimidate me what makes you think you do Mal."

Mal opened her mouth to retort only for Carlos to cut in."Oh! These! It's salty like nuts, but it's sweet like I don't know what."

"Let me see." Jay tells him making Carlos open his mouth. "Ew!" Jay throws a piece of candy at him, before reaching out and getting some more.

I grimace. "Disgusting."

Jay chews on the candy. "He's right though, it's pretty good." he passes me some.

I took a small bite, before humming in delight this was pretty good. I gestured for Jay to pass me some more.

"Look!" Evie yells as she points to the front. We all look forward to see that we were about crash into the barrier.

"It's a trap!" Carlos yells as we all screamed, Jay covering me with his body. A moment later we realised there was no need to worry as the barrier went down just we as passed. "What just happened?"

"It must be magic." Evie says.

I raise an eyebrow at her. "You think?"

Mal turns around and gets the drivers attention. "Hey! Did this little button just open up the magic barrier?" she holds up a black remote.

"No, this one opens the magic barrier. That one opens my garage. And this button..." the guys trails of as he rolls up the partition.

"Okay. Nasty." Mal says as she turns back around. "I like that guy."

I rolled my eyes.

"You real do roll your eyes alot." Carlos says as he chews on red twisted sticky thingy.

"Hmm?"

"Diego said that you roll your eyes so much that he's surprised that it hasn't rolled out of your head yet." Carlos explains.

Jay chuckles. "Honestly so am I." He reached for another piece of candy.

Concentrating on the water vapors in the air, I soldfide some into droplets before redirecting them to Jay's face.

"Hey!" Jay yells at me as he wipes his face.

I grabbed the candy from his hands and popped them into my mouth. "Your lucky I didn't turning them into icicles."

Carlos looks at me in surprise. "You can do that?"

I smirk. "Wanna test me."

He rapidly pales. "Nope, I'm good."

I chuckle while ignoring Mal as she tried to burn me with her eyes. It's not my fault that my magic as to do with water and since water his everywhere I kind have an advantage of her.

A couple hours later the limo drove up to a castle that had a bunch of people outside waiting for us including a marching band. I was so happy to get out of the limo and that's why when the driver opened the door I was the first one out, Mal and Evie exited next while Carlos and Jay came tumbling out of the limo as the wrestled over a piece of candy.

"Oh! Ah! Ow! Stop! You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?" Carlos asks Jay.

"'Cause you want it!" Jay replied causing me to shake my head, my cousin was such a child.

"No! Give it to me! Ow! Let go!" Carlos yells as they continue to wrestle.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Mal yells at them. "We have an audience."

Jay gets up. "Just cleaning up. Get up." he smirks as he helps carlos to his feet.

"Leave it like you found it!" a sing song voice said as a woman in a blue suit walked and two teens, a and a girl, walked over to us. "And by that, I mean just leave it."

Jay walks over to the girl. "Hello, foxy. The name's Jay" I gagged.

I walked over and pulled him back in line by the ear. "Don't make me freeze your tongue to the top of your mouth." I whispered to him.

"Welcome to Auradon prep. I'm fairy godmother, headmistress." I narrowed my eyes, if I was gonna prove the new king right, than I had to make sure the others don't have a chance to get the wand.

"The fairy godmother? As in, "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo"?" Mal asks her.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi. You know it." Fairy Godmother conforms.

"Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared, out of nowhere, with that sparkly wand and warm smile." Mal says.

Fairy godmother smiles at her."Oh?"

"And that sparkling wand." Mal repeats.

I scoff. "Way to make it obvious."

"That was a long time ago. And as I always say, "don't focus on the past or You'll miss the future."" Fairy godmother says with a congenial smile.

The male teen walks up to all of us. "It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben."

The prince walks over to us. "It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben."

"Prince Benjamin. Soon to be king." the girls buts in.

"You had me at prince." Evie flirts. "My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess." she smiles and bows to Prince Ben.

"The evil queen has no royal status here and neither do you." the girl tells Evie.

"This is Audrey," Prince Ben tells us.

"Princess Audrey. His girlfriend." the girl Audrey says. "Right, Benny Boo?"

I scoff.

Audrey turns her attention to me. "Problem?"

I smirk. "No problem. It just seems that your only a princess in name your attitude is kinda… nasty, and that's coming from a child of a villain," She glares and I yawn in response. "So where are our room? It's been a long drive and I'm tired."

I completely dismissed Audrey she wasn't worth my time and if I'm going to prove to Prince Ben that we're not evil I can't antagonize is girlfriend. That doesn't mean that I'm gonna be nice though, she comes for me and all bets are off.

"Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow," Fairy Godmother says. "The doors of wisdom are never shut. But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews." she leaves, leaving Prince Ben and _Princess_ Audrey to take care of us.

Prince Ben shakes my hand. "It is so, so, so good to finally me..." he tries to shake Jay hand only for Jay to punch him in the arm."…meet you all. This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history…" he shakes Carlos hands which was covered in chocolate. "Is that chocolate?" he asks Carlos, licking his fingers, before moving on to Mal. "As the day our two peoples began to heal."

"Or the day that you showed five peoples where the bathrooms are." Mal says.

"A little bit over the top?" Prince Ben asks.

Mal chuckles, "A little more than a little bit."

"Well, so much for my first impression." Ben responds. If I didn't know better I would say that they were flirting with each other.

Audrey must have thought the same thing. "Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping..."

"Beauty!" Mal says, "Yeah, I've heard the name. You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening."

"Water under the bridge?"

"Totes!"

The both of them share a fake laugh before abruptly ending it.

"Okay! So, how about a tour? Yeah? Auradon prep, originally built over 300 years ago," Prince Ben starts as he lead us into the building."And converted into a high school by my father when he became king." We pass the statue of the King and the Prince claps and it morphs into his beast version causing Carlos to shriek and jump into Jay's arms. "Carlos, It's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible." Jay drops Carlos and I sigh before helping him up.

"Thanks Yu Yan," he says dusting himself off.

"You're welcome," I tell him.

"Does he shed much?" Mal jokes.

"Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch." the Prince jokes back.

They two of them stare at each other again and I giggle to myself. Who knew big bad Mal would be attracted to the Prince of Auradon.

"So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon?" Mal asks him as we walked into the school. "Like wands and things like that?"

"Yeah, it exists of course, but It's pretty much retired." Prince Ben says shocking me. They have magic yet don't use it. "Most of us here are just ordinary mortals"

"Who happened to be kings and queens." Mall comments.

"That's true. Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years," Audrey responds while putting the princes arm around her. The prince looked so awkward.

"Doug!" Prince Ben says as he pulled away from Audrey. I looked behind us to see a boy, I recognized from the front of the school standing on the stairs. "Doug, come down. This is Doug. He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms. I'll see you later, okay? And If there is anything you need, feel free to..."

"Ask Doug." Audrey says as she pulls her and the prince away. On the way she hits a table, causing the vase of flower on it to fall.

"Jay!" I called.

"Got it," Jay says catching the flowers and the vase. While he did that I directed the water the spilled from the vase back into it.

Ignoring the shock looks from the Auradon kids I took the vase from Jay and placed it back on the table.

"How'd you do that?" the Prince asked me in shock.

I look over at him. "You're Dad stopped magical items. Spell books, magical mirrors, and wands sure, but nature magic he can't control. I'm half siren so…" I focused on the water from the vase and directed some of it to the prince and shaping into the shape of a Rose before freezing it. I stumbled a bit and Jay caught me.

"You okay?" he asks me.

"Yeah, that took a lot out of me than I thought," I responded lowly, straightening. Lucky nobody was focused on the two of us.

"Of course it did," Jay whispers. "You've never done that before, you just started learning to turn liquid into ice."

"Wow!" the Prince gasps. He looks up at me and smiles raising the frozen Rose into his pocket. "Thank you."

"Anyway," Audrey says glaring at me for taking all the attention, she and Mal where more alike than they would like. "We have to go," she takes Prince Ben by the arm and drags him away this time not hitting anything.

"Ha." Mal scoffs.

"Hi, guys. I'm Dopey's son," Doug introduces himself. "As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and…" he trails off as he looks at Evie. "Heigh-ho."

"Evie," Evie introduces herself. "Evil queen's daughter."

"Okay," Doug says. "So about your classes, I, uh, put in the requirements already... history of woodsmen and pirates, safety rules for the Internet, and, uh, remedial goodness 101."

"Let me guess. New class?" Mal says. "Come on, guys, let's go find our dorms." Mal leads the others the other way while I stay and watch them go up a set of stairs. Did the really think Mal knew the way to our rooms? She just got here, just like us.

"Oh, uh, yeah, your dorms are that way, guys." Doug says pointing to the other direction. The others look at each other before heading the way Doug directed. I shook my head and followed them.

Doug started to go over the names of the seven dwarfs again as we passed by him. "Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and..."

"Sneezy," Carlos reminds him.

The first room we found was Evie, Mal, and I's. As I was about to follow Mal and Evie into the room Jay stopped me.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "What?"

He raises an eyebrow back at me. "You know what?"

I roll my eyes. "I'll play nice with your friends."

He sighs. "Evie is gonna side with Mal. As powerful as you it's still two against one."

I pat him on the cheek. "That's nice, you're worried about me."

"Yu Yan," he hissed. "Don't play games we both know you're not here for the wand. If the find out than things will get bad. Aunty told me to look over you, and that's what I'm doing."

"You got my back?" I ask him.

"Always," he replies.

"Than it's all good," I told him. "I promise I'll be nice."

He release my arm. "Okay,"

"See you later," I told him before walking into the room. The sight I walked into was Mal closing the curtains while Evie looked at the room in awe. "Why are you closing the curtains?"

"It's two bright," Mal responds.

"What do you think of the room?" Evie asks me.

I look around the room, "A little girly for my taste but it's okay."

"Doesn't matter," Mal says. "We're not gonna be here long any way."

Later the night I followed Mal and Evie to the boys room, opening the door I saw Carlos playing a video game. I walked over to him, I had never seen a video game before.

"Whoo! Whoa! Ah! Whoa!" Carlos yells.

Mal walks over to Jay. "Jay, what are you doing?"

"It's called stealing." Jay responds

Jay smirks. "Well, Mal, It's like buying whatever I want, except It's free."

"Okay," Mal says slowly. "So, you could do that, or you could leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the world."

"You sound just like your mom," Evie tells her.

Mal smiles at Evie. "Thank you," Evie smiles back.

I snort. "I don't think that's a good thing."

Jay gives me a warning look before turning his attention back to Mal. "You do it your way and I'll do it mine."

"Die, suckers!" Carlos screams. "Jay, come check this thing out. Man, It's awesome."

Jay walks over and Carlos passes him the control of the game. I watch as Jay played the game and smiled as he became focused on the game. It was rare to see him so carefree.

"Guys! Do I have to remind you what we're all here for?" Mal asks.

"Fairy Godmother, blah, blah, blah. Magic wand, blah, blah, blah," Jay says as he continued to play the game.

"This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents!" Mal asserts. "To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel. Yeah?"

"Yeah," Evie, Carlos and Jay echo.

They turn to me and I roll my eyes. "Sure."

"Evie, mirror me." Mal commands.

We all crowd around Evie as she starts to chant. "Mirror, mirror on the... in my hand, where is fairy godmother's wand... stand?"

"There it is!" Mal screams once the wand comes to view.

"Zoom out," Carlos says.

"Magic mirror, not so close," Evie whispers. The mirror zoomed out way to far. "Closer. Closer. Closer."

"Can I go back to my game?" Carlos asks getting bored. "I'm on level three."

"Stop!" Mal screams. "It's in a museum. Do we know where that is?"

Carlos starts searching for it on his computer. "2.3 Miles from here,"

"Come on," Mal screams and we all follow her. As we were heading out Mal notices Carlos wasn't with us. "Carlos!"

"Coming!" Carlos screams running out of the room.

We ran out of the school dorm with Evie's mirror acting as a gps. We stopped when we reached a building that said The Museum of Cultural History.

"Come on. Check your mirror," Mal says slightly out of breathe.

"Why?" Evie asks. "Is my mascara smudged!?"

I roll my eyes. "Is that really what your worried about right now?"

"Yeah," Mal says. "And, hey, while you're at it, why don't you see If you can find us the wand?"

"Sure. This way."

"That's your mother's spinning wheel?"

"Sure," Evie says taking out the mirror. "This way"

We followed Evie inside the building and stopped when we reached a door with windows, looking through the window we saw a guard that was watching the security cameras. When the guy turned towards the door we ducked so he wouldn't be able to see us.

"That's your mother's spinning wheel?" Jay asks Mal.

Carlos laughs. "Yeah, It's kinda dorky."

"It's magic. It doesn't have to look scary," Mal says taking out her spell book. "Magic spindle, do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger." she chants.

We watch as the guard gets up and moves towards the spinning wheel, he pricks his fingers and falls asleep. "Ooh!"

"Not so dorky now, huh?" Mal asks before turning to me. "Can your water magic do that."

I roll my eye and reach for the door only to release that it was locked.

"Stand back," Jay says as he backs up.

Ignoring him I took out one of my tessen and slide it through the door, unlocking the door, before pushing the doors open.

"Ahh!" Jay yells as he went flying through the door.

We all laugh.

"I'm sorry Jay," I say through my giggles.

"Coming?" Mal asks.

"Come on, Jay," Carlos says as he tried to help Jay up.

"I'm good," Jay says pushing Carlos away.

I roll my eyes. "Pride goeth before a fall," I whisper to Jay as we walked past the guard.

"Just trying to help," Carlos mutters behind us.

"Shh," Mal says from the stairs. "Carlos!"

"Coming," Carlos says as he rushed up the stairs.

"So close," Evie says as he watches the mirror. "Upstairs."

"Come on," Mal rushes us as we continued to run up the stairs. "Go, go, go, go. Up, up, up, up, up"

"Come on, guys," Evie says. "Almost there." She leads us to a room that left me in awe, there where all how parents.

"Mommy?" Evie says.

"Killer," Jay whispers in awe.

"I will never forget mother's day again," Carlos whimpers.

"They had to use magic to make this wax look so real," I mutter.

"Well, the wand's not here," Jay says turning away from the statue of his Father. "Let's bounce. Let's go."

We all exited the room except for Mal, as I was following the others one of the rooms caught my eyes and I separated from them. It was a weapons room and there in the middle of the room in all its glory was my father's sword, The Sword of Shan Yu. I reached for it.

"Yu Yan, where are you?" Jay's voice calls taking me out of my trance. "We found the wand!"

"Coming!" I yelled out running out of the room with one last glance at the sword.

When I reached the others it was to the sight of the wand. It was in a little force field, that Jay decide to try and reach through. "Whoo!"

"Jay don't!" I scream. As much as I didn't want them to get the wand if we get caught now we will all be sent back to the Isle, and there would be no way to prove that evil isn't hereditary.

Jay decided not to listen to me and continued to reach for it when he reached the force field he's pushed back and alarm sounds.

"A force field and a siren?" Carlos asks.

"That's just a little excessive," Jay says as we all ran out of the room.

"Let's go!" Mal screams.

"Hurry!" Evie tells us as we run down the stairs.

"Come on," Mal says once we reach the front.

As we passed by a phone rings, Carlos goes back and answers it. "Hello? Uh, uh, just give me one second. One second. Uh, yeah, yeah. No, false alarm. It was a malfunction in the, uh, in the 714 chip in the breadboard circuit. Yeah. Okay. Say hi to the missus."

"Carlos!" Mal yells at him to hurry up.

"You're welcome," Carlos says as he runs passed her.

"That was brilliant," I told him.

Carlos grins at me. "Thanks."

"Way to go, Jay," Mal says as we run out the building. "Now we have to go to school tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3: The Love Spell

"If someone hands you a crying baby, do you, A, curse it? B, lock it in a tower? C, give it a bottle? Or D, carve out its heart?" Fairy Godmother asks. Evie raises her hands. "Evie."

We were in Remedial Goodness 101 a class that was recently created for wait for it… yours truly.

"What was the second one?" Evie asks and I roll my eyes. She was really playing up the dumb princess role, I could have sworn she was smarter than this at Dragon Hall.

"Oh, okay," Fairy Godmother asks. "Anyone else? Mal? Yu Yan?"

"C, give it a bottle," Mal and I answer at the same time. Mal glares at me, but I just ignored her.

"Correct. Again." Fairy Godmother says before turning back to the board.

"You are on fire, guys!" Carlos tells us.

"Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun," Mall tells him.

I roll my eyes again, "Or the one that actually sounds good."

"Oh," Carlos breathes.

"That makes so much sense," Evie says in realization.

Mal and I actually share of disbelief, "Oh..."

At that moment a girl with dark brown hair came in and briskly walked up to Fairy Godmother.

"Oh. Hello, dear one. Hi," Fairy Godmother greets her. "You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation. Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane?"

Jane looks at her Mom in horror, "Mom, no!"

"It's okay. Jane, this is everyone," Fairy Godmother comforted her.

"Hi. That's okay, don't mind me. As you were," Jane cutesy's to us before scurrying out of the room.

"Ahem. Let's continue. You find a vial of poison. Do you, A, put it in the king's wine? B, paint it on an apple? Or C, turn it over to the proper authorities?"

Carlos and Jay start to wrestle to see who would be able to raise their hand and answer the questions.

"Oh!" Carlos yells. "Ooh... get off."

Obviously, since Jay was the stronger of the two of them he won. "Jay," Fairy Godmother called.

"C. You turn it over to the proper authorities," Jay answers with a smile.

"I was gonna say that," Carlos huffs.

"But I said it first," Jay responds. "Come here!" he puts Carlos into a headlock.

"Ow!" Carlos yells in pain.

Jay gives Carlos a noogie."Come on, who said it first? Who said it first?"

"Ow! Stop! Ah!" Carlos complained. The two of them were suddenly wrestling on top of the desk.

"I'm so sorry about their behavior," I apologized embarrassedly.

"It's okay," Fairy Godmother tells me with a smile, before turning her attention to the boys. She hits her pointer stick on the desk serval times, "Boys. Boys! I am gonna encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field."

"Oh, no. That's okay. Whatever that is, We'll... We'll pass," Carlos tells her.

I winced at the loudness of the whistle, as I watched the boys on the field beside the couch.

"Jay, Ben, offense. Chad, you're defense. Taylor, you're the shooter." The coach order.

"Right, coach!" the one named Taylor yells back.

The coach looks around and spots Carlos standing on the field with no idea what to do, "Hey. Hey! Hey, you. Lost boy! Put your helmet on. Get out of the kill zone! Come on."

Carlos looked at him confused, "Kill zone? Wha..."

"Pick it up. Put it on!" The coach continues to yell at him. "Two hands." then he blew the whistle again, making me tempted to flood the stupid thing. Why was it so loud?

Within a few seconds into the game, it was obvious that Jay was in his element, and by the cheers coming from the cheer squad, the girls were loving it.

I rolled my eyes, "Show Off!" I yelled out to him causing to look back at me and wink.

I continued to watch as Jay shoved people out of his way, obviously not following the rules. One of the guys on the team shoot yellow disks at Jay from a cannon, Jay easily dodged the disks. Jay caught the ball and started charging towards the end field and...Carlos.

"Ahh!" my cousin screams as he charges.

Carlos panic, "Jay, It's me! It's Carlos! Wait, stop, Jay. Stop! No, no, no, no. No!" he fell backward and Jay jumps over him, vaulting-off his shield.

Jay bashes a player that tries to take the ball from him before shooting it into the net. The entire cheerleading squad besides Audreywent crazy.

Jay chases the goalie away from the goal and screams, "Ahh! Oh, yeah! Come on, let's go! Oh! Whoo! Whoo, whoo! Oh! Oh!"

"What just happened?" I heard some of the people watching mutter. "Who is this guy?"

"You! Get over here!" the coach yells pointing at my cousin. "What do you call that?" the coach demands once Jay came over. "I call that raw talent. Come find me later. I'll show you something you haven't seen before. It's called a rule book. Welcome to the team, son."

Jay came over and ruffles my hair, "Did you hear that little cuz, I made the team."

I slapped his hand away as I fixed my hair, "Shocker, you made the team to the most violent game here."

The coach looks over at Carlos, "You ever thought about band?"

Ben walks over and places his hand on Carlos' shoulder, "I'll work with him, coach."

"All right," the coach says. "Let's run that again."

"Whoo!" the team yells.

"I'm rotten to the core," Jay mutters as he walks back on the field.

Some blonde guys on the team stares at Jay, Jay nudges him on the shoulder causing the guy to grimace in pain. "Ow."

I walked over to Carlos, "You know Deigo isn't that good a sports either," I try to comfort him.

"Yeah but Deigo his actually good at something," Carlos tells me.

"Carlos you're pretty wicked on the computers you know that," I tell him.

He looks at me hopefully, "Really?"

I nod, "Really." I was gonna say more when one of the disks came flying towards my face.

I close my eyes waiting for the impact when I didn't feel anything. I open my eyes to see that another hand at caught it. I traced the hand back to a guy with light brown hair and matching eyes smiling down at me.

"That was a close one," the guys says.

Jay comes running over to us, "Yu Yan!" he looks me over searching for injuries. "You okay?"

I nodded a little frozen. "Yeah I'm fine," I look back at the guys. "Thanks for the save."

He gives me a roguish smile, "No problem."

Jay stands in front of me protectively, "Who are you?"

The guy glances at Jay, "Prince Aziz son of..."

"Aladdin," Jay growls.

Carlos and I share a look as we quietly back away from what look could only be trouble.

Prince Aziz smirks, "And you're the son of Jafar right?"

Jay walks up to him until they were chest to chest, "What about it?"

Aziz pats Jay on the shoulder, "Look I don't want any trouble I was just helping her out."

Jay tilts his head in confusion, "Uh?"

"Look what happened between our parents was a long time ago. I have no issues with you," Prince Aziz says.

Jay shrugs, "Whatever," he keeps his eye on prince Aziz as he walks back to the field.

Prince Aziz turns to Carlos and me, "I'll see you two later."

Carlos and I wave to him. I couldn't help but smile, Prince Aziz gave me up that Prince Ben wasn't the only person that wanted us around.

Which was later dashed by Princess Audrey.

I walked over to my assigned locker so I could get my stuff for science. He just so happened it was right next to Mal's.

"Those kids are trouble," I heard the blonde guys that winced when Jay nudged him says.

"Bye, Mal," Evie says. "See you in class Yu Yan."

"Bye," Mal replies.

"See you," I tell her.

"Come on, Chad. Give them a chance," Ben tells the blonde dude.

"Oh. No offense, Benny Bear," _Princess_ Audrey -eww- says. "But you're just too trusting. Look, I know your mom fell in love with a big nasty beast who turned out to be a prince. But with my mom, the evil fairy was just the evil fairy. That girl's mother."

"I think this time Ben is interested in the princess who actually turns out to be a big nasty beast," I mutter to myself, to my surprise I heard Mal snort next to me.

"I think you're wrong about them," Ben tells her. "I'll see you later," he walks over to the two of us more specifically Mal, Audrey shakes her head and walks away with a confused Chad. "Hey!"

"Hey," Mal greets him.

I bow, "你好."

Ben bows back, "你好. How was your first day?" Ben asks us.

I gave him a one arm shrug, while Mal answered, "Super."

Ben focus his attention to Mal's locker where she had graffitied a purple silhouette of her mother and the words 'LONG LIVE EVIL'.

"You should really think about taking this talent off the locker and into art class," Ben tells her. "I could, uh, sign you up. What do you think?"

Jane walks past us and squeaks as our attention turns to her. She quickly makes her way to the bathroom.

"Way to take all the fun out of it," Mal replies to Ben, before walking after Jane. I was about to follow when I was stopped by Ben.

"Uh?" Ben wonders. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Nah, that's just Mal," I tell him.

Ben smiles at me, "So how are you liking Auradon?"

"It would be better if people weren't so wary of us, it makes things uncomfortable."

Ben smile saddens, "Yeah don't worry about that, I'm sure things will change."

I peer at him, "You know you really her different from your father."

He blinks at me confused, "What do you mean?"

I wave him, "Sorry but I have to head to class."

"Wait..." Ben calls out to me as I walk to the Chemistry Lab.

When I got to the chemistry lab I saw that Evie was sitting beside Doug, I was about to walk over to them when Prince Aziz waves me over from where he was sitting on the other side of Doug.

"Hey," he says as I seat down beside him.

"Hey," I tell him back.

"So I have a question for you," he tells me.

"And what would that be?" I ask him.

As he opens his mouth to answer Evies' voice interjects.

"Any chance he's in line for a throne? Anywhere in line?" she was peering at the blonde guys from earlier.

"Chad. Prince Charming, Jr. Cinderella's son," Doug tells her. "Chad inherited the charm, but not a lot of there-there, know what I mean?"

She watches Chad with a dreamy look on her face, "Looks like there-there to me."

"Evie," the chemistry teacher, Mr. Deley calls out to her. "Perhaps this is just review for you. So tell me, what is the average atomic weight of silver?"

Evie was caught off guard and struggled to find an answer, "Atomic weight? Uh, well, not very much. I mean, It's an atom, right?" she laughs along with Chad.

Mr. Deley gestures for her to come and answer the question on the board. "Let's see. How do I find the average atomic weight of silver?" Evie asks and I knew she was using the mirror. "That would be 106.905 times .5200, plus 108.905 times .4800, which, Mr. Deley, would give us 107.9 amoo..."

"Amoo?" Doug questions.

"She means A.M.U," I tell him.

"I forget. Always a mistake to underestimate..." Mr. Deley starts.

Evie beats him to the punch, "A villain?" she smiles at him sweetly and tosses him the chalk. "Don't make it again."

She walked back to her seat, where Chad held out a card for her. She reads the note before smiling at Chad and nodding.

"This is not gonna end well," I mutter to myself.

After class, I walked back to my locker when I was stopped by Aziz, "Hold up!"

"So you had a question for me?" I ask him as I put my textbook away.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you've um... " he stutters.

"If I've ever met your grandfather, right?" I ask him as I close my locker.

He looks at me in relief, "Yeah, that."

I sigh sadly one of the worse things about the King's reign is that h didn't just send villains to the Isle, he sent anybody that had a potential to be evil to the Isle.

"Well he taught me how to do this," I say showing him his wallet which I took from him during class.

He takes the wallet from me and smiles, "Still a thief than?"

"What did you expect from the King of Thefts," I tell him.

He chuckles, "Nothing different. Will you tell me about him?"

"Of course," I tell him.

The next day I was meditating in my room while Jane paced around.

"Mom said, "If a boy can't see the beauty within", then he's not worth it." Jane complains. "Can you believe it? What world does she live in?"

"Auradon," I hear Mal answers.

"Mal, do you like?" I heard Evie ask, she was probably talking about the dress she was sewing when I walked into the room.

"Yeah. It's cute," I heard Mal lie. "It brings out your eyes."

"I know," Evie says.

"I'll never get a boyfriend," Jane moans.

"Boyfriends are overrated," Mal tells her.

"And how would you know, Mal?" Evie asks her. "You've never had one."

"It's 'cause I don't need one, E. They're a waste of time," Mal explains to her.

I heard Evie gasps. "I forgot to do Chad's homework! Oh, no! Oh, no, no, no."

"And that is exactly what I mean," Mal says.

There was knock on the door before the sound of the door opening reached me.

"Hey, guys! I'm Lonnie," I new voice says. "My mom's Mulan?" there was silence.

I heard Mal groan before I heard her rustling on her bed and the sound of something being tossed through the air.

Raising my hand I caught the pillow that was tossed at me.

"Wow!"

I opened my eyes. "You need something?"

"She said she's the daughter of Mulan," Mal tells me.

I raise an eyebrow at her. "And?"

"Daughter of Mulan," Evie says pointing at Lonnie, before pointing at me. "Daughter of Shan Yu."

I gave them an irritated look. "Again and? I've never meet Lonnie before today and she has never met me. Whatever happened in the past his between our parents. We are not Aubrey and Mal."

Lonnie skips over to me before sitting on the edge of my bed. "Agreed." she holds out her hands. "Let's start over, I'm Lonnie."

I shook her hands. "Yu Yan." I look over to Mal. "Oh and Mal."

"Hm?"

I tossed back her pillow with more force than necessary causing her to fall back on her bed when it hit her face. "I believe that that belongs to you."

"Anyways," Lonnie says. "I love what you've done with Jane's hair. And I know you hate us, and, well, you're evil. But do you think you could do mine?"

Mal removes the pillow from her face, "Why would I do that for you?"

She holds up a bag. "I'll pay you 50 dollars," Lonnie offers.

"Good answer!" Evie says taking the money from Lonnie. "I need to buy more material. Let's see, I'm thinking, we lose the bangs, maybe some layers and some highlights."

Loonie waves her off, "Yeah, yeah. I want it cool. Like Mal's."

"The split ends, too?" Evie questions causing me to snort. Mal glares at her and Evie shakes the bag of coins.

With an annoyed groan Mal gets off her bed and takes out her spell book, "Okay... 'Beware, forswear, replace the old with cool hair.'"

I watched as magic sparks flew around Lonnie, then magically her short hair grew till it was waist length and curled. Lonnie gasps as she looked at the mirror, Evie walks toward her and shakes her head disapprovaly.

"I know. I know. It looks like a mop on your head," Evie says. "You know what? Let's cut it off, layer it..."

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Lonnie tells her "I love it."

"You do?" Evie questions in surprise.

"It's just..." Lonnie trials off as she reached down and ripped the hem of her skirt. "Now I'm cool."

"Like ice," Mal comments.

I roll my eyes before going back to my meditation. "If that's cool, I'm fine not been cool."

I heard the sound of another hem being ripped before Jane's shrill voice penetrated my ear. "What did I just do? Mom's gonna kill me!"

After Jane and Lonni left Jay comes barging into our room.

"Yo-ho-ho!" he says in greeting and I open my eyes to see that he was wearing the tourney jersey.

Carlos who had come back earlier and was leaning on my bed greets him back, "Hey."

"Did your plan work with Jane?" Jay asks Mal. "Are you going over to see the wand?"

"Do you think that I would be going through every single spell in this book If I hadn't completely struck out?" Mal demands.

"Oh, someone's in a bad mood," Jay says.

"My mom's counting on me!" Mal yells at him. "I can't let her down!"

"We can do this...If we stick together," Jay reassures her.

"And we won't go back until we do. Because we're rotten..." Mall starts.

"To the core." they all said and I couldn't help but snort.

Mal glares at me, "Problem."

"None," I tell her smiling. "It's just that you guys her precious."

"Oh, yeah. I found out that fairy godmother blesses Ben with the wand at the coronation and we all get to go I have nothing to wear, of course," we all looked at her in disbelief. "What?"

"Hold that thought," Mal says as there was a knock on the door.

Mal opens the door to reveal Ben, "Hey," Ben smiles "Mal. I didn't see you guys today. I was just wondering If you had any questions or anything... That... you needed..."

"Not that I know of," Mal replies looking back at us.

"Okay. All right. Well, uh, If you need anything, just, uh..." Ben stutters as he starts to walk away.

Mal stops him, "Oh, wait! Um, is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?"

"Yeah, the whole school goes," Ben replies.

"Wow. That is beyond exciting," Mal says making Ben smile. "Do you think that It's a possibility that the four of us could stand in the front row next to the Fairy Godmother, just so we could soak up all that goodness?"

"I wish you could," Ben sighs. "Up front, It's just me, my folks, and my girlfriend."

"And your girlfriend?" Mal asks slowly.

"Yeah. I'm sorry," Ben tells her.

"Okay. Thanks, bye!" Mal replies false cheerfully.

"Oh, but, no, there's plenty of..." Ben tried to say but Mal slams the door on him.

Mal leans on the inside of the door and said with a smirk, "I think It's time that Bennyboo got himself a new girlfriend. And I need a love spell." Carlos tosses her are spellbook and she gets to work. I listened in hopes of finding a way to stop them.

Later that day I was going through some basic formations, I had left the room because I didn't want the chance of hurting the others, I might not like them but that doesn't mean I want to kill them by accident.

I felt somebody coming up behind me and tossed my tessen at them,

"Wow!" Lonnie gasps in shock, my tessen had hit the tree next to her slicing some of her.

I rushed over to her, "Oh my god! Are you okay?"

Lonnie nods,"I'm fine," she looks down at the piece of her hair that got sliced. "My new hairdo just go newer."

I wince before bowing to her, "对不起。我真的不是故意这样做的。"

"没关系。" she reassures me, "我是那个躲在你身后的人。" she walks behind her and yanks my tessen from the tree examine it. "You're really good at it," she hands it back to me.

I placed both tessens back into my hair. "Well, we can't all be good at the swords. Do you need something?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanna come to a sleepover with some of the other girls."

I look at her in confusion, "I don't think some of the girls will lack that."

She waves my concern off, "The only person that would care about that type of thing is Audrey and when I told her I was inviting you guys she decided not to come. Besides you're the nicest one out of all the villain kids."

I smile at that before realizing what she just said, "You guys?"

"Yeah. Do you know where Evie and Mal are?"

An idea came to my head, "No but I'll help you look for them."

Lonnie and I walked back to my room, making small talk when we got to my room Mal and Evie weren't there so I quickly got changed and 'helped' look for them. I directed her to the kitchen where I knew they were casting the love spell.

"There you are, Mal!" As she opens the kitchen door and sees the rest of the VK there. "I was looking for you. You know, all the girls want you to do their hair! Midnight snack, huh?" Lonnie looks down at the bowl. "What you guys making?"

"Nothing special. Just cookies," Mal lies through her teeth. Lonnie reaches out with a finger and swipes some of the batter before bringing it closer to her mouth, causing Mal to panic. "Oh, no, no!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Carlos yells out to Lonnie but it was too late, Lonnie had popped her finger into her mouth.

"What?" Lonnie loos at us all. "I'm not gonna double dip."

Evie looks at her nervous, "Feel anything?"

"Yeah, like maybe it might be missing something?" Mal adds.

Jay walks over and gives her a flirtatious smile, "Hey, there."

"It could use some chips," Lonnie suggests not even giving Jay a second glance.

"Chips?" Jay asks in confusion.

"And those are..." Mal trails off has Lonnie takes out a glass bowl of the chocolate chips out of the fridge and sets it on the table.

"Chocolate chips. Just the most important food group," Lonnie tells us. "Wait, didn't your moms ever make you guys, like, chocolate chip cookies?" she asks as she puts a handful into the batter. "Like, when you're feeling sad, and they're fresh from the oven, with a big old glass of milk, and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective and..." she trails off as the rest of the villian kids look at her sadly. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Mal shakes her head sadly, "It's just different where we're from."

Lonnie started to tear up, "Yeah, I know. I just, you know, I thought...Even villains love their kids. Oh..." she trails off again when she saw the expression on their faces. "How awful" A tear slid down her face and Mal reaches over and flicks it into the bowl of batter.

"Yeah, well, big bummer, we can't all be as lucky as Yu Yan," Mal says. "But we have to get these into the oven, so thank you so much for coming by. Really, really have a good night." Mal starts to push her out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow. Evil dreams."

"Come on Lonnie," I tell her. "You wanted to take me to a sleepover."

"Good night," Lonnie calls back as she was pushed out the door.

"See you tomorrow," Mal says from behind the door.

Lonnie and I left the kitchen door and headed to her room. When we got to Lonnie's room Jane and two other unknown girls were waiting for us.

"What did Mal mean by 'We all can't be as lucky as Yu Yan'?" Lonnie asks me once she was finished introducing me to everyone and we took a seat on her bed.

"Well, you said you thought that even villains loved their kids and my father does. His 战士公主, he calls me, " I explain to her.

"I'm sorry, but your father loves you?" Jordan the daughter of the genie asks.

I chuckle, "Weird right my father, the brutal warmonger Shan Yu as the capabilities to love."

"That's surprising," Jane says. "If the other villains don't love their kids what makes your father, the baddest villain of all time so different."

I gave her one arm shrug, "It probably as to do with my mother. I think I'm lucky to know what love is on the Isle, it's really sparse, but I see it every day in the way my mother and father look at each other and in the way they look at me."

"Do you miss them?" Ally the daughter of Alice asks me.

I give them a sad smile, "Everyday I'm here."

The next day, the only thing I subject I heard about as I walked through the hallway of Auradon Prep was Mal.

"Look, It's Mal!" A girl yells as I walk over to my locker.

"Hi, Mal!" Another girl calls out to her. "Love my hair, Mal!"

"Are you feeling kind of weird about this?" Jay asks leaning on Mals locker. "I mean, It's not so bad here, you know."

I look over at Jay hopefully only for Mal to crush that hope.

"Are you insane?" Mal asks him. "Long live evil! You're mean! You're awful! You're bad news! Snap out of it!" Mal snaps her fingers in his face.

Jay shakes his head, "Thanks, Mal. I needed that." Mal pats his shoulder before he makes his way to some tittering girls that Mal had helped with there hair.

Wow do I hate the hold Mal as on my cousin, he could be so much more than a thief.

As I was putting my stuff into my locker Ben and -eww- Audrey walk over.

"Do you think they actually paid for those?" Audrey asks him pointing to the girls Jay was talking to.

Jay leans over to the railing. "Oh, hello," he greets the girls. "The name's Jay. You all going to the tourney game tonight?"

"Yeah!" the all yelled giggling as he talked to them.

"Keep a lookout for number eight, all right?" Jay asks them. "Scoring the winning goal."

"Okay," one of the girls agreed.

"She did it to Jane's hair, too, and Fairy Godmother's not happy about it," Audrey says bringing my attention back to her.

"What's the harm?" Ben asks her.

"It's gateway magic!" Audrey yells aghast. "Sure, it starts with the hair. Next thing you know It's the lips and the legs and the clothes and then everybody looks good and then... where will I be?"

"Listen, Audrey..." Ben starts only for Audrey to cut him off.

"I will see you at the game after my dress-fitting for the coronation, okay?"

"Okay," Ben tells her.

"Bye, Benny Boo." she pretends to kiss his cheeks before strutting away.

Ben watches her strut away, "Bye."

"Hey, Benny Boo!" Mal calls closing her locker.

Ben turns around to face her, "Hey."

"I just made a batch of cookies. Double chocolate chip, do you want one?" Mal asks holding up the bag of cookies that I knew she had spelled.

"Oh, I, uh, I've got a big game. I don't eat before a big game. But thank you so, so much. Thank you. Next time. Next time," Ben explains to her and I sigh in relief, he wasn't going to be under Mals' spell.

Mal looks at him disappointed. "No, yeah. I completely understand. "Be careful of treats offered by kids of villains."

"No, no, no," Ben protests.

"No, I'm sure every kid in Auradon knows that," Mal continues to guilt trip.

"No, that's not it. No, no, no, I... I really do..." Ben stammers.

"No, I get it. You're cautious. That's smart. Oh, well, more for me, I guess," Mal says bringing a cookie to her lip.

Ben grabs the cookie from her, "No, no. Hey... see that?" he takes a bite. "Totally trust you. Totally."

"How are they?" Mal asks as Carlos, Evie and Jay come close behind him.

"They're good," Ben tells her. "They're great! They're amazing! They're, uh... I mean, they're chewy and, and you know, they... is that walnuts? I love walnuts. I mean, uh, you know, the... The chocolate... The... the chocolate... The chocolate chips are... I'm sorry. Um... Uh, they're... They're warm and soft. And they're sweet... Mal, have you always had those little golden flecks in your eyes?"

I groan and hit my head against my locker, he was under the love spell now.

"How are you feeling, bro?" Jay asks him.

"I feel... I feel... I feel like... Like singing your name," Ben replied as he actually started to sing. "Mal," Mal gasps and covers his mouth. "Mal."

I was sitting on the bleacher with Lonnie, Mal, and Evie as we watched the tourney game. We couldn't hear what was going on down at the girls so we had to make do with the announcer.

" _This is a nail-biter, folks. There are 47 seconds left on the clock. We're all tied up. The Sherwood Falcons, two. The fighting knights, two. What a game between Auradon's fiercest rivals._ " the announcer says. " _The teams get into their huddles and take up positions along the kill zone. Akiho! The dragoneers have been laying down a withering hail of fire."_

" _He's bringing that hothead Jay in from the Isle of the Lost and that little guy Carlos can barely hold a shield._ "

" _When they break from their huddles, this is gonna be a big moment here. And the tipoff is ready. Here we go. Long pass goes to Jay. Jay dishes off to prince Ben. Nice little block by Carlos. He does a little dancing jig in his opponent's face. And now Jay gets the ball back._

 _Here comes Jay! Jay, hurdling maneuver at mid-field._ "

" _Jay makes a nice pass to Prince Ben through the kill zone._ "

" _Big block by Chad! Prince Ben moves over wide, gives it back to Jay. He's in the clear! Shot!_

 _Oh, what a save by Philip the Falcons' goalkeeper!_ "

" _23 seconds left. You could cut the tension with a sword. The long ball is played into Jay. Jay, great jump, great leap. And a great move by Jay. Big block from Chad. Jay dishes off to Prince Ben. And then Carlos with a big block goes down. Jay through the kill zone picks up Carlos. Oh, he's being hammered by dragon fire. Still, going on. Jay, hurdling maneuver at mid-field. He's in the clear. The ball goes back to Jay._ "

" _He passes to prince Ben. He scores! Prince Ben has won it!_ " Everybody in the bleachers got up and cheered, Mal and I were the only ones that stayed sitting down. We both shared a look as we covered out hair. " _What an unselfish play by Jay! What a team! Incredible! And it's the new guys, Jay and Carlos, who set up the prince for the win here. What a victory! An absolutely wonderful end to one of the best games ever. Here they come, folks. The winners of the first tourn..._ "

The announcer was cut off by Ben. "Excuse me. Excuse me. Can I have your attention, please? There's something I'd like to say," Ben says into the mike. "M!" he raises his arms over his head with his fingers pointed downwards.

"M!" the crowd yells.

He puts his arms down and moves his feet a shoulder with apart. "Give me an "A!"

"A!"

He brought his feet together and raised his arms, his right arms raised straight up and his left arm shoulder level, "Give me an "L!"

"L!"

"What does that spell?" Ben asks.

"MAL!" the crowd shouts confused. Lonnie and Evie looked at Mal in happiness while I groaned, dang this love spell was strong.

"Come on, I can't hear you!" Ben yells.

"Mal!" the crowd shouts.

"I love you, Mal!" Ben says. "Did I mention that?"

From my spot on the bleachers, I could see Audrey looking horrified before stomping away, at least one good thing came from this, the _princess_ ego got pushed down a bit.

"Give me a beat! Whoo!" Ben yells at the band.

"Uno, dos, tres, quatro!" Doug yelled and the band starts playing.

Mal and Evie look at each other. "What was in that cookie?"

 _BEN_

 _Did I mention that I'm in love with you?_

 _And did I mention there's nothing I can do?_

 _And did I happen to say_

 _I dream of you every day_

 _Well let me_

 _BEN & GIRLS_

 _Shout it out loud!_

 _BEN_

 _If that's ok_

 _Hey hey_

 _BOYS_

 _Hey_

 _BEN_

 _If that's ok_

 _EVERYONE_

 _Hey_

 _BEN_

 _I met this girl that rocked my world_

 _Like it's never been rocked_

 _And now I'm living just for her_

 _And I won't ever stop_

 _I never thought that it could happen_

 _To a guy like me_

 _But now look at what you've done_

 _You got me down on my knees_

 _Because my love for you is_

 _Ridiculous!_

 _I never knew_

 _JAY & CARLOS_

 _Who knew?_

 _BEN_

 _That it could be like this_

 _My love for you is_

 _BEN & EVERYONE_

 _Ridiculous!_

 _BEN_

 _My love is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s_

 _EVERYONE_

 _R-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s_

 _BEN_

 _It's_

 _EVERYONE_

 _Ridiculous_

 _BEN_

 _Just_

 _EVERYONE_

 _Ridiculous_

 _BEN_

 _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss!_

 _Well did I mention that I'm in love with you?_

 _And did I mention there's nothing I can do?_

 _And did I happen to say_

 _I dream of you every day_

 _Well lemme_

 _BEN & GIRLS_

 _shout it out loud!_

 _BEN_

 _If that's ok_

 _Hey hey_

 _Yeah_

 _If that's ok_

 _BOYS_

 _Hey_

 _BEN_

 _I gotta know which way to go_

 _Come on now give me a sign_

 _You gotta show me that you're only_

 _Ever gonna be mine_

 _Don't wanna go another minute_

 _Livin without you_

 _Cuz if your heart just isn't it_

 _I don't know what I'll do_

 _Because my love for you is_

 _BEN & BOYS_

 _Ridiculous!_

 _BEN_

 _I never knew_

 _BOYS_

 _Who knew?_

 _BEN_

 _That it could be like this_

 _My love for you is_

 _BEN & EVERYONE_

 _Ridiculous!_

 _BEN_

 _My love is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s_

 _EVERYONE_

 _R-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s_

 _BEN_

 _It's_

 _EVERYONE_

 _Ridiculous_

 _BEN_

 _Just_

 _EVERYONE_

 _Ridiculous_

 _BEN_

 _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss!_

 _Come on now_

 _Uh_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Yeow_

 _Alright_

 _Alright_

 _BEN_

 _Because my love for you is_

 _BEN & EVERYONE_

 _Ridiculous!_

 _Ben removes his jersey and threw to Mal, who catches it._

 _BEN_

 _I never knew_

 _BOYS_

 _Who knew?_

 _Ben start and tourney players move toward the crowd as Ben leaped onto the horse mascot._

 _BEN_

 _That it could be like this_

 _My love for you is_

 _BEN & EVERYONE_

 _Ridiculous!_

 _BEN_

 _My love is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s_

 _EVERYONE_

 _R-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s_

 _Ben was throwing to the crowd by the basketball players._

 _BEN_

 _It's_

 _EVERYONE_

 _Ridiculous_

 _Ben was now body surfing on the hands of the crowd as they moved him closer towards Mal. Mal noticed and tried to move away but Evie stopped her and turned her to face Ben._

 _BEN_

 _Just_

 _EVERYONE_

 _Ridiculous_

 _Ben was placed on his feet and stands in front of Mal as he continues to sing._

 _BEN_

 _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss!_

 _Come on now_

Everything stopped when Audrey grabbed the mic from Ben. "Chad's my boyfriend now! And I'm going to the coronation with him. So I don't need your pity date.

"Whoa!" the crowd yells as Audrey made her point clear by kissing Chad. Evie looks especially broken-hearted.

Ben ignores her and takes the mic back, "Mal! Will you go to the coronation with me?"

"Yes!" Mal says into the mic.

"She said yes!" Ben yells to the crowd which broke out into cheers.

Jay comes over and gets Ben, "Let's go, Ben. The whole team's waiting for you."

"Yeah," Ben says still looking at Mal.

Mal waves at him, "Bye."

" _What a victory. What a day for the Auradon knights, finally winning back the trophy after so many years._ "

"I feel really sorry for Audrey," Mal tells Evie finally noticing that she wasn't looking happy.

"You do?" Evie asks her.

"Yeah," Mal says. "I feel like if she were talented like you, and she knew how to sew and knew beauty tips, that she wouldn't need a prince to make her feel better about herself."

"I agree," I tell her. "She doesn't have as much talent as you do in your pinky finger."

Evie laughs, "I guess I am kind of talented."

"You are definitely gifted," Mal tells her.

"Thanks, M," Evie says.

"Yeah, yeah!" Jay cheers as he was being held by the team.

" _And there he is. Jay, the most valuable player. How do you like that?_ "

The corners of my mouth curled upwards into a wide grin. I don't think Carlos, Evie, Jay, and Mal notice it but Auradon was changing them, definitely for the better.

 **A/N: I thought this chapter wasn't gonna come out until Friday but finished typing this on Monday, finished editing on Tuesday and posting now. Hope you all enjoyed it please don't forget to review and comment.**

 **Translations:**

1\. Hello: **你好。**

2\. I'm sorry I really didn't mean to do that: **对不起。我真的不是故意这样做的** 。

3\. It's okay: **没关系**.

4\. I was the one that snuck up on you: **我是那个躲在你身后的人** **.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Magic Lake

The next day after the tourney competition and Ben announcing his 'love' for Mal in front of the whole school, I headed to chemistry class with Evie. I took a seat beside Aziz while Evie took her seat beside Dougie and started frantically searching for something.

I lean over my desk, "What are you looking for?"

"My magic mirror," she tells me urgently.

I raised my eyebrow at her in disbelief, "Are you seriously gonna use it for the test."

"If I can find it," she whispers back. I lean back into my desk and shook my head.

Mt. Deley noticing Evie's frantic search walks over to her, "Looking for something?" he holds up Evies' mirror. He smiles down at Chad, "Thank you, Chad. It's gratifying to see someone still respects the honor code. It will be my recommendation that you are expelled."

Evie tries to explain her "Mr. Deley, I..."

"But that isn't fair. Obviously, she wasn't cheating since she didn't have that... Whatever it is," Doug interjects.

"It's called a magic mir..." Evie starts.

I cut her off, "Don't help. Please don't help. He's trying to save you."

Doug nodded in agreement but kept his focus on . "Maybe she needed another pencil."

Evie holds up her finger, "Actually, I was..."

I put my hand over her mouth. "He his helping you, stop talking. Do you wanna be expelled?" she shook her head and I released her mouth.

"Please," Doug pleaded with Mr. Deley.

"Please," Evie repeats.

"Well, If you can pass this test, I'll return your property and let the matter drop." Mr. Deley says before walking away.

Evie smiles at Doug before sending a glare to a petulant Chad. Once she was given her test she stared at it blankly.

"You can do it," I whisper to her. "You're smarter than you think."

She picks up her pencil and smiles at me, "Thanks"

I nodded, "Your welcome." I picked up my own pencil and started on my own test.

Once the test was over I walked over to the picnic area with Aziz.

"Aziz, Yu Yan!" Lonnie calls from one of the tables where she was seated with Ally, and Jordan.

"Hey girls," Aziz greets as we take a seat. He looks around, "Where's Jane?"

Jordan gestures over to a table where Audrey and her supposed court were seated.

"Jane seems to think with her new look that she's all of a sudden better than us," Ally tells us.

Jordan sneers, "If that's better than I'm okay with being worse."

"Enough of that," Lonnie interjects. "How did your test go."

Aziz takes out his test that had a red B on the top.

Jordan tilts her head at me, "And you Yu Yan?"

I held out my paper that had a red A+ at the top.

Ally blinks, "Wow."

I grin, "I mean Mr. Deley is a good teacher and everything but back at Dragon Hall we have Yen Sid as a chemistry teacher so…"

Jordan fans herself, "It's hot today."

"It is," Aziz agrees. "Hey! Why don't we go to the lake."

I sit up, "The Lake."

"Yeah there's a lake a few miles from here," Ally tells me.

"We can't go today," Lonnie tells us.

I look over at her, "Why?"

"Ben is going on a date with Mal there today."

"Then let's go tomorrow we have no classes," Jordan says.

We all agreed to that before separating, the others had classes to attend to but since I didn't I headed back to my dorm.

When I walked into my room I halted in shock… Mal was letting Evie do her makeup.

"Okay. Easy on the blush. I don't want to scare him away," Mal tells her. "Not that I could."

I exit the room before entering again.

"Okay so I did step in the twilight zone," I say causing them to look up at me.

"You're not in the twilight zone," Evie assures me. "Mal as I date."

I walked over to my bed and laid down, "So I am in the twilight zone."

"Ha ha ha," Mal deadpans.

"Any way Mal," Evie says before we could argue. "My mom taught me how to apply blush before I could talk. Always use upward strokes."

"My mom was never really big on makeup tips. I never had a sister." Mall tells her.

"Well, now you do," Evie assures her. "And a little sister."

I coughed, "Excuse me."

Evie looked over at me. "You know you love us."

I shrug, "It's been a few weeks, I've gotten used to you guys."

"Besides," Evie continues. "We're going to need all the family we can get If we don't pull this off. My mother's not a barrel of laughs when she doesn't get her way. Just ask Snow White."

"Are you afraid of her?" Mal asks Evie.

"Sometimes," Evie replies. "Are you afraid of your mom?"

"I just really want her to be proud of me. She gets so angry with me when I disappoint her. And sh... yeah, she's my mom, so I know she loves me... In her own way." Mal explains.

"What about you Yu Yan?" Evie asks me.

Mal snorts, "Obviously she knows her parents love her."

I sit up, "That's even scary than wanting to know if they love you." I look into her eyes. "You always have this irrational fear that if you disappoint them than there's a chance they might not love me anymore or love me as much as they did before."

"I guess we have something in common than," Mal says.

I smile at her, the first time I've ever smiled at her. "I guess we do."

"Moving on. Come see." Evie says.

"Are we done?" Mal asks her.

She leads Mal to the wall mirror. "Yeah."

Mal stares at herself in the mirror, "Oh."

"I know," Evie tells her.

"I look..." Mal begins.

"It helps if you say it," I told her.

"Not hideous," Mal says.

Evie places her hand on Mals shoulder, "Not even close."

There was a knock on the door and Mal walked over and opened it.

Ben stares at her, "For the first time, I understand the difference between pretty and beautiful." he smiles at Mal. "I hope you like bikes."

"You're half siren how can you be scared to go for a swim," Aziz tease me.

It was the next day and like we agreed on Aziz, Lonnie, Jordan, Ally and I were at the lake. At first, I was excited to go to the lake to actually be surrounded by a large body of water that was until I got there.

"You don't think I know my fear is irrational," I tell him. "I control water around me with ease and yet I'm afraid to go for a swim."

"Why is that?" Lonnie asks me. "You live on an island."

I scowl at the reminder, "An Island that we are trapped in. How was I suppose to learn how to swim."

"Come on you got this," Jorda assures me. "Just jump in."

I took a deep breathe and put one foot in the water before entering the other foot.

Ally swims by me, "There you go now let go of the edge."

As soon as did I submerged into the water.

"Yu Yun!" I heard the others scream.

As I submerged deeper and deeper into the lake, I wasn't scared it felt like I was being welcomed home. I closed my eyes as I let myself feel.

 _Welcome home my child_

Hearing my name being called from the surface I propelled myself upward until I broke through.

Lonnie looked at me in relief, "Are you okay?"

I grinned at her, "Never better." I looked around at the others. "Now let's see what I can do."

I took a breathe and stood on the water. I've never controlled a large body of water like this before, so I was nervous. Once I was stabled I grinned.

"Your standing on water!" Aziz yells a grin on his own face.

"I am!"

Concentrating I focused on water under Jordan and created a small jet of water that lifted her up, taking a deep breath I made the jet bigger so she was basically in the air.

"Wow this is so cool!" she calls from the top of the jet.

We spent most of the day seeing what I could before I started to feel tired.

"I think it's time to go," Aziz says.

As I was getting out of the lake I remembered the voice I heard. "Hey is this lake magical?"

Ally nods as she dries herself. "Yep, it's called the Enchanted Lake."

I took a towel from the ground "Why?"

"It's said that it can heal anything and that whatever spell you are under it cures."

"Cool," I mutter thinking back on the fact that Mal came back yesterday wet because she jumped into the lake to try and save Ben. Looks like she didn't need the spell anyway.

I took an empty water bottle kneeled down by the lake as I directed some water into the bottle. For some reason, I felt like it would come in handy one day.

"It's getting dark you guys!" Aziz yells out. "Let's go."

Getting up I followed my friends… friends I made friends with the children of heroes, I was finally getting somewhere with my mission and I couldn't be any happier.

 **A/N: This was a shorter chapter than usual but it's the way I've divided the movie, I write up the scene where a song is before stopping. That's why there's only gonna be six chapters because there are only six songs in the movie. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and comment.**


	5. Chapter 5:True Evil

The next morning, before Remedial Goodness I intercepted Ben.

"Hello Prince Ben," I bow.

Ben smiles at me. "Good morning Yu-Yan. Are you ready for the family on Sunday?"

I shrug. "Not really, but I do have a couple questions for you."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Which is?"

I place my hands behind my back and swing my body back and forth. "Do you love Mal more with or without the love spell?"

"Obviously without…" his eyes widen. "How did you know?"

I wink. "I have my ways. Next question, why haven't you told her?"

"I didn't want her to feel bad. The only reason she put a love spell on me was that she didn't think she could compete with Audrey."

I blink at him before bursting out on laughter. "Ben you are so naive and innocent."

He tilts his head. "Huh? What do you mean?"

I shake my head. "I have to go now; Fairy Godmother said she had a surprise for us."

"Come back and explain Yu-Yan!" I heard Ben yell after me as I skipped away.

"Where have you been?" Jay asks as I entered the classroom and took a seat beside him.

"None of your business," I respond.

Jay opened his mouth to reply but before he could Fairy Godmother called for our attention.

"Children, excuse me," she walks down the aisle between the desk. "Um, as you know, uh, this Sunday is family day here at Auradon Prep. And because your parents can't be here due to, uh, distance, we've arranged for a special treat."

She turned around and walked up to the large flat screen TV and turned it on, revealing an up close and personal image of Maleficent.

"I don't see anything, nor do I hear," Maleficent says before backing away from the screen revealing Cruella, Jafar, and the Evil Queen were with here.

"Kids!" Fairy Godmother motions for us to come over. "Yu-Yan, your father, refused to be around the other parents so if you could stay after you will be able to talk to him."

Maleficent shakes the screen a little. "Is it... is it... is..."

"Press enter," Jafar suggests.

"Can I please see a remote!?" Maleficent demands before grabbing the remote from Curella. "Is this thing on? Ugh, It's broken. Ugh! I hate electronic equip... Oh!"

She had hit the button making the screen light up with the image of all five of us and Fairy Godmother.

"Evie, It's mommy!" Grimhilde croons over her daughter. Evie blushes a bit and waves back at her. "Oh! Look how beautiful. Oh, you know what they say, the poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Maleficent adjusts her horned headdress. "Don't you mean the weeds?"

"Ooh! Who's the old bat?" Cruella asks taking notice of Fairy Godmother.

Mal pushes her way to the front. "This is Fairy Godmother."

"Still doing tricks with eggplants?" Maleficent jokes.

Fairy Godmother puffs up in outrage. "I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage!"

"You really couldn't give Cinderella till one A.M.?" Maleficent continues to needle. "I mean. What, the hamsters had to be back on their little wheels? -"

I've never seen Fairy Godmother so mad before. "They were mice!" she turns to us. "They were not... they were mice. They were not..."

Mal nods and places her hand on her heart. "Thank you so much. Thank you."

I place my hand on Fairy Godmother's shoulder. "Maybe we should go over here and let them talk to their parents alone."

"They were mice," she tells the Villians one more time as I lead her to the side.

"Hi, mom," Mal greets.

"Mal! I m-m-miss you," Maleficent struggles to get out.

"You children are never far from our thoughts," Jafar adds.

I rolled my eyes. He meant the madness the could create with the wand was never far from their thoughts.

"I got it," Mal tells him.

"How long must mommy wait to see you?" Maleficent asks her.

"Um, there's a big coronation coming up. I think sometime probably after... that," Mal replies.

That wasn't enough for Maleficent. "When?"

Mal thinks about it. "Friday, 10 A.M."

"You sure I can't see you before that? I don't know what I'll do If I don't get my hands on that magic wan…" Maleficent starts to say before the Evil Queen hit her on the back of her horn. "you... you little nugget that I love so much."

Mal lets out a little laugh. "Yes, I completely understand, mother."

"Carlos, is that a dog?" Cruella asks her beady eyes on Dude. "Oh, yes, yes, baby, I do understand," she presses her squeaky toy. "It would make the perfect size for earmuffs."

Carlos walks up to the TV. "He's the perfect size for a pet!"

Cruella looks at her son in shock. "Oh!"

"This dog loves me, and I love him," Carlos continues. "And FYI, your dog is stuffed! So give it a rest!"

Jay places a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, and I put my hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter. Aurora has done wonders for Carlos's self-esteem.

"Oh!" Cruella lets out and backs away from the screen.

"Oh-ho! Burn!" Jafar laughs.

Cruella turns her eyes to Jafar. "Oh! Why don't you go sell a toaster, you two-bit salesman!"

"People who talk to stuffed animals shouldn't throw stones." argues back.

"Oh, well, people who sell toasters shouldn't use mixed metaphors," Cruella replies.

Grimhild tries to break them apart. "Enough!"

Having enough of the embarrassment, Mal turns off the TV.

"I'm so sorry," Fairy Godmother tells them.

Jay gives her a tight smile. "Thanks for the special treat."

"Of course," Fairy Godmother nods before turning to me. "Your turn, hopeful your father is more behaved than the others."

"Why do you think he didn't wanna be on the same video chat with them?" I ask her as the other left the room.

The TV screen flickers on, and the image of my father came into view.

"My little warrior," he says in greeting.

I grin. "Father."

"We have a surprise for you little warrior," he tells me.

Mom comes into view holding a bundle in her arm.

"Is that?" I ask.

"Meet your little brother, Cheung Yu," Mother introduces.

"He's beautiful," I tell her.

"He was born the day after you left," Father tells me. "Now tell us, how have you been."

I spent almost 3 hours in the room talking to my parents before Fairy Godmother told us we had to hang up.

"Take care of yourself," my mother tells me.

"We trust you to do what is needed," father adds.

Mother glares at him, before running back to me. "He means we'll miss you."

I laugh. "I know what he meant. I'll miss you guys too."

Mom smiles at me teary eyes. "Goodbye, princess."

I blink back tears. "Goodbye Mother, Father.."

I hesitate before turning off the TV; I felt tears falling down my face.

Fairy Godmother passes me a tissue.

"Oh darling," she comforts me. "You act so maturely for your age that we forget that you're a lot younger than the other children. It must be so hard for you to be away from your parents."

I nodded and wiped my eyes. "It is. I have to get to class."

I walk away from her, and when I was in front of the entrance, I turned back around to face her and bow. "Thank you."

With that, I ran out of the room.

I was on my way back to the dorm when I heard singing from the kitchen. Peeking through the door, it was to the sight of Mal making some cookie.

 _A million thoughts in my head  
Should I let my heart keep listening?  
I know It's time to say goodbye  
So hard to let go._

I walk into the room. "Feeling guilty?"

"How do you do it?" she asks me.

I tilt my head. "Huh?"

"How are you such a good person?" she asks.

I shrug. "By trying to do good." I point at the bowl. "This is a pretty good start."

I wasn't gonna tell her that Ben was already cured, it's the intention that matters.

"Mal you're not a bad person," I tell her. "You've just had bad influences."

She smiles at me softly. "Thanks. And I'm sorry for how I've acted towards you. I've been…"

"Jealous," I finished for her. "It's okay, water over the bridge." I walk over to her. "Now let me help you fix this mistake."

The two of us spent the rest of the night making cookies, and honestly, I found that we get along well when we're not snarking at each other.

"Ma Cherie Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight, and now, we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents: Your dinner!" I heard King Ben say as the I walk down to the garden -where family day was being held- with the other villain kids.

 _Be our guest  
Be our guest_

 _Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie  
And we'll provide the rest_

 _Soup du jour  
Hot hors-d'oeuvres  
Why we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff  
It's delicious!  
Don't believe me?  
Ask the dishes_

 _They can sing, sing sing  
They can dance dance dance  
After all, Miss, this is France  
And the dinner here is never second best_

 _Go on, unfold your menu  
Take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest  
Oui, our guest  
Be our guest  
C'mon, yeah be our guest, guest guest_

 _Beef ragout  
Cheese souffle  
Pie and pudding en flambe  
We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret_

 _You're alone  
And you're scared  
But the banquet's all prepared  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the flatwares entertaining_

 _We tell jokes  
I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks  
And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet_

 _Come on and lift your glass  
You've won your own free pass  
To be our guest  
If you're stressed  
It's fine dining we suggest  
Be our guest  
Be our guest  
Be our guest  
Be our guest  
Be our guest_

The song comes to an end and the audience claps.

Lonnie walks over to me and grabs my hand. "There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere. I want you to meet my parents."

I hesitated. "Are you sure about that?"

"I'm sure," she tells me.

She drags me over to a couple that was standing by the water fountain. The man was tan with a muscular build, coal hair and brown eyes. The woman beside him was faired skin with a lean build; she had jet black hair and warm brown eyes.

"Mom, Dad, I want to introduce you to Yu Yan," she introduced me.

I bow. "Commander Shang, Lady Mulan."

Commander Shang blinks at me. "You're Shun Yu's child?"

I nod. "I am."

"I wasn't accepting somebody so um…delicate."

Mulan looks over at her husband. "And what do you mean by delicate."

"Yeah Dad," Lonnie agrees. "What do you mean by delicate."

"I…I…I mean she just looks so young and small. She doesn't look like she could hurt a fly," he explains. "I don't mean to insult you, but with who your father is I was expecting somebody more severe looking."

Mulan turns to me. "I must agree with my husband; I also was not expecting somebody with such purity in their eyes. I guess the saying "Don't judge a book by the cover" is true. Would you like to -"

We heard somebody yell and the four of us turn to the center of the garden where an audience was gathering.

"A commotion seems to be happening over there," Commander Shang says. "We should go see what is going on."

We walk over and hear an older brown skin woman speak. "A chance to what, Ben!? Destroy us!? Come on. You remember, don't you? The poison apples. And the spells. Spells. My daughter was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse. So her first words, her first steps, I missed it all! You mustn't trust her."

"I'm so sorry…" Mal tries to reach out.

Chad steps between her and the older woman -who I now no is Sleeping Beauty's Mom- pushing Mal back.

"Go away! Stay away from her!" he yells at Mal.

"Don't do this, Chad," Ben pleads with him.

"What!?" Chad asks. "They were raised by their parents, Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids? Huh? Kindness? Fair play? No way, okay? Uh-uh." he steps towards Ben and points at Mal. "You stole another girl's boyfriend."

"Hey, hey!" Ben interjects getting between Chad and Mal.

Chad sidesteps him and turns to Jay and Evie. "Oh. You enjoy hurting people. And you, you're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater." Chad faces me. "And you I know what you're doing. You're all nice and sweet to everybody but deep down your just as brutal and cold as your father."

I tried to, but I couldn't hold back. "And you're pathetic! You're calling Evie a cheater, but you tricked her into doing your homework the first few weeks we were here. The only reason you're upset is that you're no longer the star of the tourney team, Jay is! So suck it up and stop acting like a three-year-old that got is favorite toy taking away. "

I wanted to freeze his tongue off but took deep breaths to calm me down, which was not working.

Lonnie must have noticed something in my eyes. "Don't retaliate; you'll only prove him right."

Chad walks over to me with his hands fisted by his sides, but Evie intercepts him and holds her magic mirror to his face.

"Mirror, mirror, in my hand, who's the biggest jerk in the land?"

She showed the mirror for everybody to see and the image in it was of Chad Charmings face.

A snort escaped me. There was no need for a mirror I could have told her that.

"What? Come on!" he scoffed slapping Evie's hand away.

That was the last straw for Jay because he grabbed Chad by his collar, pulling off slightly off the ground.

"Back off, Chad. All right? Back off!" Jay yells in his face.

The next few seconds happened in a blur. Evie pulled out a small perfume from her bag and sprayed a blue mist on Chad's face, whatever was in that bottle caused Chad to slump back. Doug caught him before he fell to the ground and Ben pulled Jay away as students started to surround Chad

"Chad!? Chad1? Chad!?" Audrey yelled to no response. "Evie did something to Chad!"

Lonnie squeezed my hand before walking over to the down boy. She was too kind for her own good.

"Wake up. Check if he's okay," Lonnie directed Doug. "Chad, wake up!"

Evie grabs Mals hand and starts tugging her away. "Come on, Mal."

The others were making their way out of the garden.

"Guys!" Ben calls after them.

"Let's go Yu Yan!" Jay yells out to me.

I turn back to Lonnie's parents. "I'm so sorry, but I have to go."

I made my way to follow the others when I heard Ben talking to his parents.

"I feared something like this would happen," King Adam sighs.

"This isn't their fault!" Ben defends.

"No, son. It's yours." I heard the beast tell Ben and I lost it.

"How dare you," I snarled at him walking closer. "How dare you blame your son for your mistakes."

"My mistakes," the beast replied in angry.

"Your mistakes," I repeated. "You are the one that dumped us on an isolated island."

"I was doing the best for the kingdom." The beast replied firmly.

I snorted. "No, you are a coward."

He glares at me. "I put those that wished arm away from the innocent."

"No, what you did was force children to learn how to survive," I told him, I could feel the air thickening but ignored it. "The food we get is spoiled, rotten, and rancid. I've never tasted any of the things here before I got here. Something as simple as clean water does not exist on the Isle. When you get sick, you get sick lucky whatever magic is keeping you young and alive is keeping us alive too."

The sky darkened around me, rain started to pour, and the wind picked up blowing everything around me.

"There is no system, and there is no order there, they only way you get something is by taking it. If you are proud that you submitted children to that kind of lifestyle than they only villain I see here is you."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Deep breathes Yu Yan, deep breaths."

I looked back to see Aziz smiling at me, with Lonnie, Jordan, and Ally behind him.

I nodded and took a deep breath. The sky started to lighten, the rain began to dissipate and the wind died down, but I wasn't finished yet.

"Let me leave you all with a little advice," I wasn't talking to just King Adam anymore. "You're all so complacent and fine in your so-called perfect world with all the "villains" stuck on an island. Here's the problem "Evil is not Born it's Created." Jealousy, competitiveness, mercilessness, manipulative, clinginess, materialism, ignorance, and vengeance are all traits that create evil. And from what have seen since, you've had up and coming villains way before we ever got here."

I turn away from my audience and start to walk away but not before leaving one last comment. "The fact that I'm only twelve and know that is a shame."

After I left the garden, I found myself back in the museum. I sat in front of my father's sword and stared.

"I'm so sorry," I cried. "You gave me a mission, and I failed. The others have more ambition than ever to get the wand, and I lost my temper and almost attacked King Adam. All I wanted was to make a better life for us. For Cheung Yu not to have to survive to live. For you to be proud of me. Maybe it was too much for me?"

"I think your father would be proud of you," A soft voice says.

I turn around, "Lady Mulan."

She sat down beside me. "I know a thing a two about wanting to make your father proud and wanting to keep your family safe."

"You succeed, I didn't," I told her.

"Form what have overheard, it's not over yet. Tomorrow is a new day."

I wiped my eyes; I was filled with new determination. "Yeah you're right Tomorrow is a new day."

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. One more chapter before we close this book. Don't forget to comment, review, and vote.**


	6. Chapter 6: Choose Good

I leaned against the balcony of the Auradon Cathedral as we waited for Ben to be crowned.

I was wearing a blue floor length organza floral dress with a cut out shoulder. Under the dress I was wearing a gold strap heel. Early that morning Evie had woken me up sos that she could put my hair into a high ponytail, do my makeup, and force me into this dress. I was too tired to put up a fight.

I straighten when I saw that Ben and Mal were walking in, they two of them headed for King Adam and Queen Belle. It was almost time, and I had a plan, one that I hope I wouldn't have to use.

My eyes widen when I picked up on Mals voice. How could I hear her all the way up here.

"About the other day…" Mal began.

"I told Ben this wasn't going to be easy." the king interrupts.

"You also taught me that a king has to believe in himself," Ben responds. "Even when it isn't easy."

"I did?" the king asks in surprise. "I... how very wise of me."

Queen Belle takes her sons hand. "Ben, we are very proud of you. You keep listening to your heart."

"Thanks, mom," Ben says.

The king pats his son on the shoulder. "You're gonna make a fine king."

The king takes his queens hand as the two of them entered the Cathedral Hall.

Ben turns to Mal. "Wish me luck."

Mals nods before taking the hands of the attendants as they lead her into the hall.

Ben turned towards the main entrance and prepared to enter. Seeing how nervous he was I concentrated and turned some of the mystic water -I had taken to carrying it with me everywhere- and directed it, so that it was in front of Ben. Ben looked up and I winked at him before turning the water into a rose, reminiscent of the first time we met.

"Thank you," he mouths.

"You're welcome," I mouthed back before entering the Cathedral myself.

The children choir sand as sunlight shine through the glass mosica of Bell and Adam.

Jay place is arm around me. "You ready for this?"

I took a breath. "Jay…"

I looks down at me. "Yeah."

"No matter what happens today remember that I love you. You are family, you'll always be family. Thank you for always protecting me."

"What are you up to Yu-Yan."

Luckily for me Fairy Godmother decided this was the perfect time to start the ceremony.

Fairy godmother lowered the crown onto Ben's head. "Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?" she asked a kneeled Ben.

"I do solemnly swear." Ben response.

"Then it is my honor," Fairy Godmother tapps Ben on the shoulder with her wand. "and my joy to bless our new king."

She went to tap him again but the wand was snacthed from her hand causing the audience to gasp.

I watched in shock as Jane was sorung around by the wand, white sparks of magic shout out from it.

Fairy Godmother looked at her daughter fearfully. "Child, what are you doing?!"

"If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself!" Jane tells her mother. "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

She was sprunged harder by the wand as white sparks sprung out if it, hitting everything in its way.

"Take cover!" King Adam yells.

The crowd backed up as they tried to protect themselves from the wand, Ben stepped in front of Mal to protect her. While the commotion was going around I snuck passed the other and made my way down. I stood in the shadows waiting for the right time to strike.

Mal rushed forward and tried to wrestle the wand out of Jane's hand.

"Careful, Mal!" Queen Belle warned.

Mal pulled the wand out of Jane's hand and held it in front of her. The crowd gasped as a defeated Jane scurried back to Audrey's side.

Ben stepped in front of scared Mal. "Mal, give me the wand."

"Stand back." Mal warned him. The door to the hall opened and Carlos, Evie, and Jay ran towards Mal.

"It's okay," Ben tried to reassure her.

"Ben, I said stand back!" Mal yells.

"I told you so!" I heard Audrey crow.

Controlling my magic I froze her tongue to the top of her mouth. It was not the time for her.

"Let's go!" Carlos yells.

"Revenge time." Jay adds.

Even with all the bravado in there voices you could see the uncertainties in their eyes.

It was time. I ran in front of Ben and held my hands out in front of him.

Jay steps back in shock. "Yu Yan what are you doing!?"

"What's right," I told him. "Don't make me fight you guys. Because we know that if I have to I will put you down, and you know I'm capable of doing that."

"You really want to do this?" Ben asks them.

"We have no choice, Ben!" Mal tells him. "Our parents..."

Ben cuts her off. "Your parents made their choice. Now you make yours."

"He's right," I told her. "Just because our parents were villains doesn't mean we have to be. The world isn't in black and white. We can be good."

"I think I want to be good," Mal whispers..

"You are good," Ben tells her.

"How do you know that?" she asks him.

"Because... Because I'm listening to my heart." Ben replies.

"I want to listen to my heart, too." Mal tells him before facing the other villian kids. "And my heart is telling me that we are not our parents." Mal laughs as she focus on Jay. "I mean, stealing things doesn't make you happy. Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy."

"Yeah!" a guys shouts out from the crowd.

"And you, scratching dude's belly makes you happy. Who would've thought?" she tells Carlos before turning to Evie. "And Evie... You do not have to play dumb to get a guy. You are so smart. And I don't want to take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school. And be with Ben." she faces Ben. "Because Ben makes me really happy." she grabs my hand and drags me into the circle. "Us being friends makes me really happy. Not destroying things. I choose good, you guys."

She puts her hands in the middle and I put mine's on top of hers.

Jay adds his hands. "I choose good, too."

"I choose good." Evie says placing her hands on ours.

The four of us turned to Carlos.

"So, just to be clear, we don't have to be worried about how really mad our parents will be?" Carlos asks. "Because they're gonna be really, really mad."

"Your parents can't reach you here," Ben reassures him.

"Okay, then. Good," Carlos says as he adds his hands to ours.

"Come on," Mal says and the five of us hug.

There was a sound of glass shattering, causing us to break apart. The crowd gasped and jumped back in fear. Green smoke flew in through the broken glass, the green smoke hit the floor before turning into Maleficent.

"I'm baaaack!" Maleficent cheers.

I look up. "Realy! Can we not get break."

"It can't be." Fairy Godmother whispers as Maleficent turned to faced her.

"Go away, mother!" Mal pleads.

Maleficent laughs. "She's funny. Oh! I'm so... you're very funny." she hold her hands out. "Here. Wand me. Chop chop."

Mal pretended to hand the want to Maleficent.

"No!" Ben yells.

There was no need to worry because she tossed the wand over to Fairy Godmother.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi..." Fairy Godmother starts to spell.

"Boo," Maleficent mocks before tapping her staff on the ground, it's tip green. "Psych"

My body trembled as she froze the entire hall, i've never been scared of Maleficent before but today I was. She has so much power.

Maleficent walks over to King Adam and takes his glasses off and looks him up and down. "Ooh. Ooh, in another time, in another time." she placed the glasses back on his head.

"Evil like me, don't you wanna be mean…" Maleficent sang as she plucked the wand out of Fairy Godmothers hand. "Ow! Oh. Oh, no. Someone needs to pluck their nose hairs."

Maleficent taps the wand on her arm."Where shall we begin? I know. Why don't we start by getting rid of this?" she waves the wand and Ben's ring flew from Maleficent's hand. "Perfect fit!Oh, excuse me. Pardon me. Excuse me. The horns, the horns! Aw... Falling in love is weak…" she tells Mal as she knocks Bens crown sideway. "And ridiculous. It's not what you want."

Mal sadly looks down at her hand where Ben's ring used to be before glaring at her Mom. "You don't know what I want! Mom, have you ever once asked me what I want? I'm not you!" tears fell down her eyes and her voice cracked.

"Oh, obviously. I've had years and years and years and... Years of practice being evil. You'll get there." Maleficent assures her.

"No, I will not." Mal protests. "And I really wish that you had never gotten there yourself. Love is not weak or ridiculous. It's actually really amazing."

"I know one thing, young lady. You have no room for love in your life!" Maleficent declares.

Mals' eyes harden. "And now I command, wand to my hand!" she holds her hands out for the wand. "Ha! It worked!"

"I hardly think so." Maleficent says. "Frankly, this is tedious and very immature. Give me the wand. Give me the wand!"

I shake the fear off, why would I be scared of a grown woman thrown a tantrum.

"Hold on, Mal. Maybe good really is more powerful than evil." Carlos tells her.

"Oh, please! You're killing me. Arf!" Maleficent barks causing Dude to attack her. "Oh! Oh, the breath! The breath! Get off me!" she throws dude off of her giving Jay a chance to try and take her specter. "Gaston should be jealous." she stuns Jay, causing him to fall back. "Enough! You all will regret this!"

Black and green smoke surrounded her body, when it cleared in her place was a giant purple and black dragon.

Maleficent decided that Jay was going to be her next meal. Jay ran through the crowd and hid behind a pillar, but Maleficent found him. Maleficent growled before lunging at gim.

"Come on. Run, Jay, run!" Carlos yells as the rest of us backed up.

I blew a gust of ice towards Maleficent's talons creating a shield for Jay, her talons frozen for a second before she brooke through.

Jay scrambled up and raced back to the dais, Maleficent was not deterred.

"Hurry, Jay. Hurry, hurry, hurry! Jay! Watch it, Jay Jay, come on Please, Jay! Jay!" we yelled as Maleficent chased him.

Jay ran down the center of the hall towards us, Maleficent right behind him. "Aah!"

Evie holds up her magic mirror. "Magic mirror, show your bright light!" A beam of light reflected out of it, temporary blinding Maleficent.

Maleficent fell to the ground, trying to get the bright light out of her eye.

"Behind me, E!" Mal says as she stood in front of us. "Leave my friends alone! This is between you and me, mother." Maleficent come closer to Mal and stared her down.

Mal's eyes glow green as she started to chant. "The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before five hearts as one. The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before five hearts as one. The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before five hearts as one!"

Maleficent screeched in agony, she flapped her wings before a cloud of green smoke came over her.

Up on the dias Fairy Godmother unfrozen. "Oh!"

"What just happened?" Evie asks as the four of us ran up to the dias.

"I have no idea!" mal replies.

"Did you do it?" I asked her.

"I don't know," I don't know Mal responds.

Fairy Godmother rushed over to us. "No, no, no, no. Your mother did. She shrank to the size of the love in her heart. That's why It's so itty-bitty."

Fairy Godmother and Mal knelt down onto the floor where a tiny lizard laid.

"Is she gonna be like that forever?" Mal asks.

"Well, forever is a long time. You learned to love. So can she." Fairy Godmother replies.

Mal passes Fairy Godmother her wand. "I believe this belongs to you."

"And I believe this…" she picked up Ben's ring and passes to Mal. "Belongs to you. You all have earned yourselves an "a" in goodness class. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

She waved her hand a unfreezing everybody in the hall. Ben roared as he raced of the dais towards Mom who places her hands on his chest.

"Okay, okay! Oh! We kinda got this all wrapped up here." she tells him.

Ben stares at Mal for a moment before smiling a spinning her around.

"Oh!" Mal says as Ben spun her.

Ben puts he back on her feet. "Next time, I rescue you, okay?"

Mal pats him on the shoulder and laughs. "Yeah. Let's not let there be a next time, okay?" Mals smile faded as she looked to the side and saw Jane being scolded by her Mom. "I will be right back."

"I love you. But you are on a major time-out." you could here Fairy Godmother scold Jane.

"Don't be too hard on Jane." Mal buts in patting Jane on the shoudler. "I was the one who put all that crazy stuff in her head. You are beautiful... Inside and out. Your mom got that right."

"I guess I did get pretty lucky in the mother department." Jane tells her.

"Yeah, I guess so." Mal says.

Mal walks back over to us and I elbowed her. "Not so hard being good is it?"

She chuckles in response.

"Hey! Careful! That's my mom!" Mal yells when she notice an attendant was placing a jar over Maleficent. The attendant nods in understanding and walks away.

Jay puts his arms around me. "Thanks for the save."

I hugged him. "I'm just glad I had to fight with you and not against you."

Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Ben walk over to us and we gather in a group huddle.

"Well, let's get this party started!" Jay says.

"Ohayo Hey, hey," we all sang.

Back on the Isle Shan Yu smiled at the TV, is wife placed her hands on his shoulder.

"She did it."

"Yes she did," Shan Yu confirmed. "Our warrior princess is all grown up."

On Auradon a party was happening at Beast Castle to celebrate their new crown king and the defeat of a villian.

 **Mal:**  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah yeah 

Evie:  
Let's set it off  
Oh yea

 **Yu Yan:**  
You can make it happen

 **All:**  
Ohay, Ohay Hey!

 **Ben:**  
Kings and Queens, it's our time to rise  
Write the book story of our lives,  
This is us taking back the night.  
Ohay, Ohay

 **Mal:**  
Break the spell,  
We were born this way  
Be yourself, forget the DNA,  
Everybody raise your hands and say  
Ohay, Ohay

 **Evie:**  
Sound the alarm, get on your feet  
Let's set it off and rock this beat  
Dance till your heart is wild and free

All:  
Ooh, Oh, Oh

 **Yu Yan:**  
Feeling the power, let it all out,  
Like what you see in the mirror, shout  
We got the keys, the kingdom's ours

 **All:**  
Ooh, Oh, Oh,  
Ohay, Ohay Hey  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
Start a chain reaction,  
Never let it stop!  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got!  
Let's set it off!  
Get ready, set it off  
Come on  
We got to set it off  
On the right  
Get ready, set it off  
To the left  
We got to set it off!

 **Carlos:**  
Yo, it's time to set this thing off  
Let's make it happen now  
I'll make my own future, ignore the rumors  
Show 'em my passion sound

 **Jay:**  
They all told me to back down  
Show 'em my passion sound  
Judgin' me 'cause of my background  
Nah, I ain't goin' out like that now

 **Audrey:**  
Feeling the power, let it all out  
Like what you see in the mirror, shout

Ben:  
We got the keys, the kingdom's ours

 **All:**  
Ooh Oh Oh  
Oh yeah  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah, let's set this off  
Start a chain reaction,  
Never let it stop!  
Let's set it off  
Let's set this off!  
Oh yeah  
Let's set this off!  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got!  
Let's set it off!  
Get ready, set it off (come on)  
We got to set it off (that's right)  
Get ready, set it off (to the left)  
We got to set it off  
Get ready, set it off,  
We got to set it off,  
Get ready to set it off (come on)

3, 2, 1, uh

 **Mal** :  
Ooh yeah

 **Ben and Mal:**  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
Let's set this off! 

**All:**

Start a chain reaction  
Never let it stop  
Let's set it off  
Let's set this off (oh yeah)

Let's set this off

You can make it happen

With everything you got

Let's set it off  
Get ready, set it off (come on)

We go to set it off (to the left)

Get ready, set it off (to the right)

We got to set it off

 **A/N: It's finally done. I'll probably publish the sequel in fall, so please be patient with me. Thank you for reading don't forget to comment, vote, and review.**


End file.
